Help From An Unlikely Source
by Muchina And Company
Summary: What if there was another entity in Heavenly Host besides the ghosts and students? Let's find out. (WARNING: This might make die-hard FMA fans mad at the improbability of the situation. Also, I do not own the cover Image, that belongs to the creators of FMA)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own corpse party. If I did Naomi and Satoshi would've kissed And that Sociopath that just HAPPENS to look like a super model would regain his senses at some point. Then corpse party would be 5% more awesome! (It's already 155% awesome. It doesn't even follow logic. As I always say; "I laugh in the face of logic! Ha, Logic..." Okay. I'm waaaaay of topic now. I need to get a topic tracker)

Now, LIGHTS! CAMERA! FANFICTION!

**Load last save?**

**_Loading... Please wait..._**

Satoshi and Yuka were walking through the halls of the hell-hole known as Heavenly Host when the heard a strange sound.

"Huh...?" Wondered Satoshi.

"Sounds like... A camera?" Wondered Yuka. Satoshi shrugged.

"Let's go see what it is." Spoke Satoshi, taking his sisters hand and walking through the hallway on his left.

"Uh... O nichan?" Asked Yuka, tugging on his sleeve.

"Yeah?" Asked Satoshi, not even turning his head.

"It came from that way." Yuka pointed to the hallway they had just passed.

"Oh... Right." Satoshi changed directions.

They went down the narrow hallway to see Morishige taking photos of something around the corner.

He stopped and looked at his screen, most likely viewing the photos he had taken.

"Ah! Morishige!" Exclaimed Satoshi.

Morishige looked up from his phone to them, a very surprised look on his face.

"You're okay!" Exclaimed Satoshi, glad that there were others in the closed space besides them.

Morishige gasped.

"M-Monichida! You as we'll! I'm so relieved to see someone else from class!" He exclaimed putting away his phone.

"Yeah... Huh...?" Wondered Satoshi as he and Yuka peered around the corner.

There, lying on the ground, was a bloody, foul-smelling, pile of organs and body parts.

"Gwah!" Yelled Satoshi.

"KYAA!" Yelped Yuka ran a ways down the hall they came from and fell to her knees, shaking like a leaf.

"Wh-What... What is this?! Is it... Was it... A person...?" Stuttered Satoshi.

"It's an awful sight, isn't it? Seems like pulverized human remains to me. There's a bit of breast meat mixed in, so I'm guessing female. Never thought I'd see something so horrific. It makes me want to throw up." Morishige commented, seemingly unaffected by the mess.

"Y-Yeah... At any rate, I'm glad you're all right. Have you found anyone else?" Asked Satoshi.

"I'm afraid I haven't. I only just awoke here a short while ago, and I haven't encountered a single other soul." Morishige explained. "Same story as us then. My sister and I haven't come across anyone else yet." Satoshi nodded at the bluenette. "

So... You haven't seen Mayu then?" Asked Morishige, obviously very worried about the brunette.

"No. I'm sorry." Replied Satoshi.

Morishige's entire body fell like a deflated ballon at his words.

"That poor girl... I'm sure she's in here somewhere... Shivering... And crying... I need to find her...

I need to be with her..." Muttered Morishige, gazing off into the distance as if she would come running down the hall any second and call him 'Shige-Nii!' like she always did.

"I'm certain she's thinking the same thing about you... How about we look for her, together?" Asked Satoshi.

"No... If we split up, that raises the odds of us stumbling on someone else. So... I'm going to continue the search for others by myself." Insisted Morishige.

A/N: This guy watches too much Scooby Doo.

"All right. If you say so... Then how about we designate classroom

1-A as an official rendezvous point? If you find any of the others, tell them we'll all be gathering together there and we'll do the same. Sound good?" Asked Satoshi.

"Sounds like a plan." Agreed Morishige, starting to walk away.

_Hold the phone_. Spoke a voice that seemed to come from all directions.

"Wah! Wh-Who's there?" Asked Satoshi, shaking.

A figure appeared.

It appeared manican-like, as it was a completely white humanoid figure, the only evident feature being its small mouth.

The Kisaragi Students stood there, speechless.

The creature flashed a wide smile.

**I just find it so amusingly ironic that you're 'friend' is right in front of you yet you don't even realize it.** Chuckled the creature.

Morishige's eyes widened in pure horror.

"Don't tell me..." His eyes drifted to the remains.

There was a small pink hair tie among the mess near a clump of brown hair.

His jaw dropped.

"Oh God no..." He breathed.

**Calm down. I can save one of your dead friends. No more, no less. You have two choices. I can revive Mayu... or... I can revive Seiko. Choose wisely. For if you make the wrong decision, their resurrection will have been for nothing. Because it could save the one you love...** It started, nodding at Morishige.

**But it may also put the one you love in danger.** He finished, nodding towards Satoshi.

"What do you mean?" Asked Satoshi.

**The one you love was with Seiko. Now she's alone. No one can stand braving this place alone. No matter how strong you think you are. That's why your friend Mayu is dead. She was alone. Surrounded by ghosts. Two of your classmates tried to save her. They failed.** The creature explained.

"Who are you? Asked Morishige.

**I am given many names, but most know me as 'Truth'.**

**... Make your decision quickly please. Another is waiting for me on the other side.** Spoke Truth.

"Wait... 'The other side'...? You're a ghost?!" Asked Satoshi.

**No. I am one who stops people from 'playing God', and the existence of this place is a prime example of that.**

"Please, just save Mayu... I don't want to be without her." Begged Morishige, staring at the ground.

**I shall revive her.** It spoke, walking over to the remains of their classmate.

A pale light pulsed through the the mess.

It began to pool into a pile, then the pile grew taller and formed the shape of a person.

The 'breast meat' moved to the chest as skin grew around the legs, then creeped up to the lower body as blue fabric of a skirt began to cover it, then the bloody mass that were its feet became covered by shoes with knee high stockings, covering most of the legs.

Then the fabric of a shirt started to appear above the skirt, then quickly spread to the arms that ended in delicate hands.

Skin grew over the neck and Mayu's face emerged from the bloody mess. Her eyes were closed and her face was expressionless.

The next thing they knew, there was Mayu, lying on the floor, gasping for air.

Morishige ran to her side and held her in his arms.

"Mayu... Can you hear me...?" Whispered Morishige.

Mayu slowly opened her pearly green eyes. "Wha... Shige-Nii...? Wha... What happened...?" She muttered.

Morishige hugged her tightly.

"Don't scare me like that again!" He scolded.

Mayu was shocked at first but quickly returned the hug.

Truth turned to Satoshi.

**Do haste, as your friend is getting close to the point of snapping.**

Satoshi scratched his head.

"Who exactly?" Asked Satoshi.

**Go to the one who occupies your thoughts.**

Truth started to fade.

**Now, I have other matters to attend to**. It spoke as he faded away.

**If you hurry you can save her from dying as her friend did. You must go now if she is to survive.** Spoke Truth.

As the last trace of its presence in the school disappeared, Satoshi could hear the creatures last words in a faint whisper;

** o...**

End

Yes I know it's a short one shot but I just need to get my idea out there.

Any way, if you REVIEW you will be able to own your very own non-existent car!

No one can steal it because it is invisible and intangible. It also comes in delightful shades of invisi-red, invisi-blue, and invisi-purple!

Isn't that just fabulous?

Also, I know this makes no sense. So please don't say thing like 'OMAGERD YOU ABTHOLUTE NERD THIS WOULD NEVER HAPPEN!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Muchina: Lizzie2145 and shadow of eyes-Thank you both! I was starting to think I wouldn't get to write more of this!**

**And I'm surprised anyone even read it let alone liked it! :D**

**This chapter, Crap's about to hit the fan!**

**Also, I'm thinking of having the Elric's and maybe Winry end up there as well.**

**What do you guys think?**

**Let me know!**

**Input is highly appreciated!**

***dun duuuun...***

**Andre: Wait what's that?**

***duuun duuu...***

**Muchina: Where's that even coming from?**

***Duududududududududuuu...***

**Damian: I have a reaaaaally bad feeling about this...**

**Disclaimer: *appears out of nowhere* DUDADAAAAAA!**

**All: EEP!**

**Disclaimer: MUHAHAHHA! NO ONE HERE OWNS THESE FANDOMS!**

**Muchina: Go away Disclaimer nobody likes you.**

**Disclaimer: ;д; *disappears***

**Load last save?**

_**Loading...**_

_**Please wait...**_

(Unknown P.O.V)

"Hehehe..."

A small figure walked through the halls, purpose in her stride.

_Who does that brat think she is?!_

_Walking around like she owns the place..._

_Oh wait..._

I chuckled quietly to myself.

_She does._

I appeared before her and she quickly pulled out her scissors.

**Greetings Sachiko Shinozaki.**

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?!" She growled, pointing her scissors at me.

**I know I am talking to a psychotic little girl who's been playing god for far too long.**

She glared at me, saying nothing.

I simply grinned.

**So I suggest you avoid killing anyone else unless you wish to challenge me.**

"I'm not scared of you!" She swung her scissors at me.

As soon as they touched me, they disappeared into their components.

**Eighty percent iron, twenty percent blood.** I recited the compounds as an iron ingot and bits of blood fell to the ground.

Sachiko's jaw dropped.

**I can turn ghosts into basic compounds as well, if it becomes necessary.** I threatened in a flat tone.

Sachiko glared at me.

"I can do what I want."

**And I can change that. This is a warning. I am tired of your foolish death trap. Any more and I will end you.**

She simply glared at me, not questioning why I looked like a completely white replica of her with only a mouth.

**Trust me, no one wants to be an enemy of Truth.** I warned.

She simply turned and left.

_I have the feeling she will not give up easily..._

_I may need to bring in those two Elric boys to help..._

_Then again, I probably have nothing to worry about..._

**Author's note: Sorry this is so short!**


End file.
